La Hora de la Misericordia
by Boscheim
Summary: Miguel es un sacerdote trasladado a una parroquia de Quito a ejercer como ayudante del párroco, quién lo deja solo por unas semanas por un viaje a Medio Oriente. Ecuador/Perú


Este proyecto salió por una imagen muy pecaminosa, que esta de avatar para el fic (que fue hecha por Kuraudia y también el fic se lo dedico).

La parroquia a la que quería hacer referencia era la de Atahualpa (en Quito) pero ya que por motivos de arquitectura (no tiene un edificio contiguo o cercano) decidí que solo sea la base para mi invención, que disfruten de los cariñitos que se hace mi OTP, por favouur~

* * *

Soltó un suspiro. Ya se estaba poniendo pesado para este tipo de trotes, subir y bajar los tres pisos del edificio contiguo a la parroquia, (también por las lagunas mentales) lo dejaba agotadito. Cerró los ojos y guardó en sumo silencio el copón con las hostias dentro en el sagrario bañado en oro, con tallados coloniales. Luego de cerrar la puertita bajó el velo rojo, bordado, que lo cubría. Retrocedió, bajó del altar y frente a la cruz del Señor crucificado se arrodilló y persignó.

Volvió a subir, su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso. El párroco estaba de viaje por Israel, con un grupo evangelizador, y no volvía hasta en tres o cuatro días, lo que le deja con el doble de misas y bendiciones a domicilio o cualquier otro inconveniente que surja con el grupo de monaguillos.  
Dio click en el botón de ON del hervidor, saco una cajita con bolsitas de manzanilla y mientras el agua llegaba a su punto de ebullición fue a buscar sus devocionarios eucarísticos. Repasaba las Disposiciones para Orar.

«Cuando se empieza a orar, se presentan como prioritarios mil trabajos y cuidados que se consideran más urgentes; una vez más, es el momento…

El hervidor devuelve el click al tiempo que el timbre retumba en el lugar con pocos muebles mullidos para echarse y muchos estantes para almacenar libros. Rueda los ojos, espera que no sea la secretaria que ha venido antes para pedirle la plata y pagar al jardinero.  
Vuelven a tocar, mientras él vierte rapidito el agua caliente al saquito de manzanilla, que pegado a una pared de porcelana, flota ahora envuelto de vapor. Deja el hervidor en la mesa de madera y camina apresurado. Abre la puerta.

—Padre, tiene que avisarme cuando necesite ayuda con Wes y Anice, ah.-asi acortaba la gente más cercana a la parroquia, los nombres de los periquitos de la jaula que colgaba al final de la escalera. Sonriéndole

...de la verdad del corazón y de calificar las preferencias»

Miguel asiente con pesadez pero sonrisa bonachona.

—¿Pasó algo, hijo? Es tempranísimo, mira son.-menea la muñeca para ver la hora que el reloj pueda darle.-Un cuarto para las dos.  
El jovencito se ríe.

—¿No me va a dejar pasar, padre? Vine porque salí temprano del cole, solo fui a dar exámenes y.-se encoge de hombros con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos del jean.-No sé, pensé que podía pasar por acá antes, ¿no le parece?  
Abre los ojos enorme y se ruboriza porque es lo primero que debió hacer: dejarlo entrar y conversar adentro pero ¡qué mala educación! Ay Señor, que habrá pensado. Que no tengo modales seguro, tremendo viejonaso. Se mueve a un costado para que tenga libre entrada.

—Claro, hijo mío. Me parece muy bien, es la casa de Dios y puedes venir siempre que lo necesites, tú lo sabes.-palmea su hombro, feliz. Deslizando la puerta para que se cierre tras ellos. Encaminándose a los muebles  
La habitación del cura peruano (que llegó a esta ciudad por motivos de traslado y necesidad de una mano derecha para el párroco) no era tan exageradamente grande pero sí alcanzaba para lo elemental; en una esquinita la mesita con implementos de cocina, como separación hacia la «sala» una secadora de ropa que pegada a la ventana mediana no era tan notoria, para luego venir los muebles grises acomodados en el estilo más aprovechador del que se ofrecía, con mantas de colores al apoya brazos y cabecera. Una vivienda que no te muestran en la revista Cosas pero sencillamente acogedora.

—Gracias padre, usted siempre tan considerado.-con sus ojos fijos, unos segundos, en los labios de Miguel, frota la bolita de plata de la punta de su lengua contra el paladar.

El otro percibe el detalle pero piensa que quizá vio una polilla revolotear cerca o se le vino algún problema a la mente, de todas maneras, lo acompaña hasta el sillón para que se siente. Mientras él va a tomar la taza con manzanilla.

—Ay, caracho. Me distraje y casi ya se está enfriando el té.-comenta, riéndose como esos «oh, me equivoque, pero no lo tomes en cuenta. Comienza la cháchara»

Francisco le sigue por seguir la risilla medio floja, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, siguiendo con la mirada a Miguel y su camisita negra con el alzacuellos, de manga corta por estar en un caluroso Diciembre. Se quiere derretir, ahora ve bien los pantalones negros como le aprietan al padre. Uy, no encima que todo este silencio sepulcral da como un aire a tentar increíble, él no tiene problemas pero ¿y el padre qué? ¿Qué pasa si el rollo se confunde y llama a sus papás y le cuenta que se le insinuó, que le tocó el cuello, que le repegó más los labios al oído cuando estaban….?

—Hoy tuve de Biología, seguro apruebo y me saco un 10 o un 9.5, padre.-tamborileando los dedos en el aire hasta que sus ojos encuentran un rosario de pétalos de rosa descansando en el centro de la mesita de enfrente, Miguel deja un vaso de agua sobresaltando, ligeramente, a Francisco.

—¡Que alegría, hijo!-toma asiento, hundiéndose al lado de él, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida caliente, la deja en el reposa brazos con cuidado mientras Francisco se acaba por completo el vaso con agua. —Tenías sed, ¿solo rendiste ese examen?

—Mi cronograma termina con Física, Geometría…-suspiro cansado. —Tengo que estudiar con un amigo que sabe mucho del tema, me va a ayudar.  
Deja el vaso en la mesa, moviendo los pies, nervioso. Miguel suelta un quejido.

—No vayas aprender de mí, ah… Pero a esa materia nunca me gustó, hasta le agarré odio creo.-arruga la nariz como disgustado. —Debe ser también por el profesor que me tocó.  
Francisco se cruza de piernas y se recuesta casi total en el mueble, al otro extremo de donde no está Miguel, oyéndolo encantando.

—¿Su profesor?

—Sí, era un barbudo que tenía la estúpida idea que íbamos a aprender porque nos escribía tooooodo en la pizarra sin ser ni una pizca de didáctico.-explica, aunque luego se avergüenza de haber soltado sin pensar una palabra soez y que Francisco lo mire impresionado para luego reírse. —¡Perdón, hijo! Me dejé llevar por el recuerdo

—Ay, padre no sea tan conservador.-estira las piernas hasta que se pierden bajo la mesa, se cruza de brazos sonriente, que niño se ve, no aparente la edad que ostenta. Miguel siempre creyó que tenía dieciséis o quince. —Además esa palabra no es tan fuerte, he oído peores.  
A Miguel le cubren los ojos color ocre, las cortinas de vapor de su taza con manzanilla, se alivia de que su patinada con la mala palabra no haya sido tan fuerte.

—Bueno ¿y qué te trajo por acá? Hoy no hay misa hasta las cinco, ¿haz almorzado?  
Francisco asiente, chupándose un labio.

—Padre, me han contado que usted cocina muy rico pero a mí la cocina del Perú no me parece la gran cosa.

Miguel suelta una carcajada sincera.

—¿La haz probado?

—No… Pero siempre alardean en los concursos y pues, no es tan bacán sabe.

—Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿si no pruebas como dices que no te parece la gran cosa?

Francisco empieza a clavarle la mirada profunda a Miguel ante esa proposición.

—¿De verdad, usted me haría cambiar de opinión?  
Asiente y le pone una mano en la rodilla, apretándola y sonriéndole

—Claro, además aquí entre nos… -se acerca solo unos centímetros para hacer amago que le cuenta un secreto. —Tu eres como mi engreído ¿ah? A ti te tengo un cariño especial.-confiesa, guiñándole el ojo, cómplice y vuelve a sostener la taza de manzanilla para seguir bebiendo, Francisco se sonroja y traga saliva, le sudan las manos. Miguel es cruel. O Miguel lo considera como un hijo, lo sabe, pero le duele taaaaanto.

—G-Gracias, padre. Vos también es especial para mí.-contesta con las manos sudorosas, mirando el vaso, la cocina, el microondas, el televisor de veinte pulgadas colgado por rack, el mantel, el cuerpo de Miguel, los brazos de Miguel, la mano en su rodilla que quisiera que suba por sus muslos…

—¿Quieres hacer algo, hijo? ¿O quieres acompañarme a rezar La Misericordia?- terminando de beber, le sudan los pómulos por el calorcito y el puente de la nariz. Retirando suavemente sus dedos de la rodilla de Francisco, quien está muy callado. Qué raro, y a este chico le encanta hacer bromas y renegar, de paso.

—La Misericordia… -se muerde un labio.—Padre, pero antes tengo que contarle algo…

—Con confianza.

—¿Qué le parece mi…-entreabre los labios y su lengua repta hacia exterior mostrando la bolita plateada en la punta. Brillante por la saliva. Miguel deja la taza en la mesita y voltea sin imaginarse lo que Francisco le está mostrando, parpadea. Francisco le mira como si se contuviera de saltar como un tigre, temblando como una hoja por dentro.

—Ah… Hijo

Cierra la boca pero Miguel sigue con la vista intacta ahí, que carnosos labios, la lengua tan rojita como si hubiera comido un chupete de fresa. Como si lo hubiera estado _chupando _de camino acá. Francisco siente deseo en cada fibra. Carraspea y cambia de dirección la vista.

—Hijo, ¿tu mamá no te dijo nada sobre eso? Nuestro cuerpo es el templo de Dios, recuérdalo.

—¿No le gusta, padre?-frunce el ceño, confundido. —Mi mamá aún no sabe nada… No le diga, por favor.-se apresura a decirle, entrelazando sus propias manos. Miguel le sonríe.

—No le voy a decir, hijo. Eso depende de ti, yo solo estoy para aconsejarte el mejor camino.

Se para a dejar la taza en la cocina, en el lavadero. Francisco se queda meditando en el sillón, se levanta también, mirando el rosario.

—Padre, he pecado.

El grifo de agua impacta contra la taza, creando un ruidito sordo.

Miguel se estremece y trata de fregar la loza para no oír _más_ la voz de Francisco.

—Padre, he pecado. He _violado_ el noveno mandamiento.

Sumerge la esponjita en el lavaplatos, Miguel tiene tatuado el _No consentirás deseos o pensamientos impuros_ más que su propia existencia.

—¿Si, hijo? Espérame un ratito que estoy terminando de lavar.

Francisco avanza lento hacia el cura, con sus zapatillas Converse, con el jean pitillo y con deshilachados, con el estómago contraído por la inseguridad y el pecado. Da la vuelta a la mesa y Miguel lava por tercera vez la taza ya reluciente, queriendo alargar estúpidamente el momento. Francisco queda a una distancia pronunciada de su espalda, con la vista en su nuca.

—Padre, Miguel estoy pecando, ¿Qué debo hacer?-que cara tan seria trae el ecuatoriano, teniendo diecisiete años sabe controlarse o eso es lo que da a aparentar. Miguel reza una oración mental, encomendándose a quién le dio su vida, a Dios.

—Aún no he abierto el confesionario.-con un hilo de voz, cierra el caño.

—¿Eso también es problema?

Voltea suavemente con la vista dudosa hacia Francisco y las manos goteando agua, pegadísimo al mueble lavadero. Suspira

—Ave María purísima.

—Sin pecado concebido.-Francisco se muerde un labio.

—¿Cuáles son tus pecados, hijo?

—La razón por la que me hice este arete fue usted, padre.

Woah, el corazón de Miguel se dispara en velocidad, ni se imagina porque. No sabe por qué un monaguillo de su entera confianza puede hacer eso para él, _claro_. Ni idea, solo se le cruza por la mente _esa_ vez, que lo pilló en la cocina del salón de conferencias siendo manoseado por el pastelero que dejaba el delivery para los invitados (monjas y sacerdotes) que Francisco tenía que servir en bandeja y pasarlos y que Miguel solo entró para supervisar… Le restregaba de manera morbosa y adictiva las caderas y Francisquito pegado a la pared, con una mancha de crema pastelera en el cuello... Miguel nunca pudo hacer más que mirar y rezar, rezar porque todo haya sido un malentendido.

—Eso no es un pecado, hijo.

Francisco sonríe de lado.

—Considero pecado los pensamientos entorno a este piercing que se forma en mi cabeza, padre.

Ok, ¿hay alguna forma de pararlo? ¡ENCIMA ESTA SOLO ESTA PARROQUIA!  
El mayor se persigna con la cabeza gacha, balbuceando oraciones que Francisco no reconoce pero decide acercarse dos cuantos pasos más, con suma delicadeza.

—Y todos son con usted, padre. En la noche, de día, en la tarde.-susurra acercándose más, más, más y Miguel con los ojos cerrados, falsamente concentrado en cualquier mantra que lo aleje de la perversión. —El corazón se me acelera y mi cuerpo se eriza, le cuento o mejor dicho, le confieso.

—¿Estás probándome, Francisco?

Niega con la cabeza frenéticamente con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre que me voy a jugar con algo así? Padre a mi usted me gusta enserio, lo quiero…

—Hijo, mira seguro estás cansado o…

—O estoy muy enamorado, padre.-agarra su mano gruesa, de adulto y Miguel se tensa pero no la aleja, Francisco se arrodilla. El corazón le da un vuelco, besa sus dedos. —Perdón, padre. Usted me hace débil, seguro me va a salir con que es antinatural pero… -restriega sus párpados con la piel de Miguel, doloroso.

—Francisco, no sé qué decirte. Vivo en celibato y el Señor es dueño de mi vida…

El menor se levanta, en estado de letargo hasta quedar a la misma altura del cura, sin soltarle de la mano y mediar palabra alguna lo dirige hasta el punto más alejado de la habitación: la cama.  
Estando ahí, con la mano libre y las yemas de sus dedos recorre cada ángulo de la cara de Miguel. Cuarenta años. Dos décadas contra los diecisiete años de Francisco, un niño que está a punto de terminar la secundaria. La culpa no deja de comerle por todos los rincones donde su alma y su raciocinio habitan pero también lo inunda el sentimiento sofocador del deseo prohibido que está a punto de concretar. Eso y que la confesión de Francisco lo tiene sedado, su mirada hilarante.  
Primero Francisco, ante el evidente pudor del que está preso su querido clérigo, besa sus labios con toda lentitud, haciéndose desear y deseando. Yendo despacio porque para los dos es una experiencia nueva, a medida que se calientan las lenguas en cada rincón de sus bocas Miguel se recuesta en la cama y Francisco se trepa con las rodillas flexionadas a cada lado de la cadera del otro. Con movimientos ondulantes a la entrepierna.

—Miguel me gusta mucho.-jadea en su barbilla, paseándole la lengua hasta el cuello y el sentir ese metal frío, helado contrastar con su carne tibia le da un escalofrío. —Mucho es decir poco, ¿sabe?

Traga saliva, se siente tan decrépito aunque su piel está ardiendo en todos los sinónimos de lujuria por este mocoso.

—Hijo, pero yo tengo casi el triple de edad que tú, reflexiona.-se esperanza mientras chupetean su nuez de Adán, justo en la punta del cartílago. Débil su convicción, parece un flan.

—Padre pero sus sonidos me vuelven loco, ¿Qué hago?-retira el alzacuellos blanco de plástico tirándolo al suelo y desabrocha los dos botones de su camisa. —Usted es el amor de mi vida, ¿Cómo cree que voy a ser tan fuerte?

—Estas en la edad de las hormonas alborotadas.-aprieta los ojitos pardos cuando oye el sonido húmedo de los besos de Francisco en sus clavículas.

Va perdiendo el juicio con su saliva hirviendo.

¿Y tú no, Miguel?

Suenan las campanas que anuncian las tres en punto de la tarde.

—Podemos empezar cuando usted quiera.-sonríe malicioso, besando con mucha ternura cada porción de piel que descubre de su camisa negra, hasta llegar al filo del pantalón y quitársela por los brazos. Miguel todo sonrojado y con la respiración acelerada se deja sumiso, su cerebro esta fundido entre el encanto del diablillo que lo desnuda  
Y encima pide una oración.

—Oh S-sangre y Agua que brotaste del Santísimo Corazón de Jesús…

La lengua y el bendito piercing de Francisco por su barriga casi por el ombligo, y bajando, lo hacen soltar un gemido. El sonido de su cierre cediendo hace que se muerda un labio, con las mejillas ruborizadas de un rojito tan incandescente que parece foco. Tan pueril.

—O-Oh Jesús, te entregaste por nosotros a tan asombrosa pa-pasión.  
Francisco lame la tela del bóxer blanco que atrapa el miembro despierto y húmedo de Miguel. Jadea y ese acto hace que se le levante más, que este tan dura por el ecuatoriano que aguante la respiración. Que se envuelva en el pecado.

—Padre, no sabe cuánto me he preparado para usted.

Muere mientras lo sigue chupeteando, deslizando la tela con sus dientes junto con el pantalón negro. Miguel quiere gritar de euforia, desesperación, excitación.  
Ya desnudo, Francisco hace que retroceda más a la cabecera de la cama, sudando por la previa. Sudando porque nunca en su vida tuvo la tentación presente, ni se permitió caer en ella (si hubiese una que no recuerde). Nadie como este niño que le besa sonoramente los muslos, flexionándolos, acariciándolos, apretándolos. Dejando marcas rojizas en cada rincón donde puede, Miguel se estremece, gime, late bajo Francisco que recién va desechando su propio polo y pantalón.  
Miguel no sabía que existía ese tipo de ropa íntima para hombres, no sabía que toda la visión del culo de Francisco en su cara le daba terremotos en el alma y en todas las partículas que le fluyen en el organismo. Francisco llevaba una trusa limitadísima, que le ajustaba tanto el miembro viril que parecía que iba a explotar o escurrirse por cualquier recoveco (siempre las dos eran la respuesta, en distinto orden). Una tanga para jovencito con estampado de tortugas. Con TODO el paquete de Francisco rozándole la cara, Miguel temió haber babeado todo un río tan confluente que hasta el párroco haya nadado desde Israel hasta aquí en cuestión de segundos.  
Arrodillado ante él como lo hace antes de entrar a la iglesia, Francisco enterraba sus dedos en las hebras carbón y despeinadas del clérigo, mientras este succionaba su bajo vientre, ni en sus más vividos sueños las caricias de Miguel se hubieran sentido _tan_ rico. Sus manos tan anchas y fuertes en su cintura delgada sosteniéndolo, sentía que esas manos tan graaaaandes acunaban todo su cuerpo en cada palma y con esa lengua, sabionda de cada plegaria a Cristo, lo hacía agonizar. La telita de su calzoncillo tan coqueto era de textura de encaje, le picaba con toda esa saliva del mayor, las tortugas bajo un dedo que Miguel aprovechó para frotarlo contra el rededor del miembro de Francisco, mojandolo gradualmente, que impresionante como el cuerpo reaccionaba de tal forma con el calor y nisiquiera se dignaba a sacarle la colales, todo por encima de ella. Francisco que con ínfulas de hacer caer en éxtasis a Miguel, terminó temblando bajo este, mientras se pateaba mentalmente por no apresurar a Miguel con que también lo masturbe con la mano. Como quién dice que ''fue por lana y salió trasquilado''  
Desesperado y a punto de la crisis, de caer en el precipicio de la insanidad, Miguel baja por completo la prenda, porque hasta para él ya fue suficiente de ese sabor, ahora quiere el real. Agarra con fuerza la polla de Francisco, chupando desde el glande, cada vena bajo el vaho de su aliento. Babeándole con la mejillas chaposas por el sudor.

Francisco y su pensamiento en la línea de_ el sacerdote que confiesa a toda mi familia me esta haciendo un pete, frente a la cruz del Señor. Dios mío. _

—P-Padre… Me hace sentir tan bien esto, n-n-ngghh.-sufre el menor, mientras su órgano expulsa ese pre seminal, Miguel con sus pupilas ocre clavados en Francisco, observando, sin perder detalle, como el ecuatoriano entrecierra los ojos por el placer que comparten. Encima de ellos y para el lado de la pared descansa el crucifijo tamaño jumbo de madera.

Y eso que solo Miguel se mete a la boca el falo sin ningún rastro de experiencia y Francisco solo sabe que está en su paraíso, que la carne no la debería tener prohibida nadie porque es tu propio paraíso en esta tierra.  
Cuando el miembro alcanza la garganta de Miguel, con una arcada, Francisco se esparce, se corre y libera dentro de, ese horno a máximo calor, la boca del sacerdote. Chorrea toda su semilla de los labios de Miguel ya que por el sabor tan amargo no se lo ha tragado y las gotitas se pegan en la tela de la cubrecama, Francisco se avergüenza y le limpia con el antebrazo los labios, todo hecho una sopa de semen, y lo besa con todo el amor que es capaz de darle, con dientes y lengua y salvajada. Miguel violentado por eso igual se pone adicto, abrazándole por el cuello y tumbándolo ahora él en la cama, resbalando entre sudores y fluidos. Disfrutando.  
Con muchos besos cargados de dulzura terminan tapados con sus propias pieles y las sábanas de polar gruesas. Francisco le susurra entre lamidas que su corazón es suyo, que quiere vivir con él y conocer el mundo, que lo acompañe en las mejores y peores etapas de su vida, que cualquier cosa pero que la vivan juntos. A Miguel le parece imposible pero el corazón bombea tan fuerte en sus oídos a cada palabra, que no lo deja pensar. Solo atina a acariciar sus labios con los del otro, depositándole besos hasta dormirse.


End file.
